The present invention relates in general to resistance exercise systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that monitors the effort of a person performing a resistance exercise and provides feedback on that person""s performance.
Physical fitness is a growing concern among people around the world. As a result, activities involving all forms of exercise have become increasingly popular. While many people limit their activities to cardiovascular-type exercises, others have discovered the many benefits of resistance training. Resistance training belongs to the category of exercise systems in which the muscles are worked to partial or total failure against an opposing force, usually gravity or a spring force of some type. Through proper nutrition and rest, the muscles recover such that they are stronger than before the failure was induced. Resistance training in general has been shown to increase lean muscle mass, strengthen joints, improve posture, and raise metabolic levels. It is generally believed that maximum health benefits can be obtained by following an exercise program including a combination of cardiovascular and resistance training. Thus, resistance training should form at least a component of a person""s exercise regimen.
Traditionally, people have gone to gyms having weight rooms in order to perform resistance training. These weight rooms are typically equipped with free weights and resistance training machines, such as Nautilus(copyright) equipment. Membership fees to these gyms can be expensive, however. Further, memberships are frequently oversold, resulting in long waits to use equipment. Many people will not tolerate the inconvenience of working out in a gym, while others are intimidated at the idea of working out in the company of strangers.
The inconvenience and expense of exercising in a gym has led to the proliferation of products designed to provide resistance training capability in the home. These products range from large machines, such as universal gym machines, to smaller devices that can be stored in a closet. A universal gym may provide the capability to effectively train every major muscle group, but it is a large device that requires substantial space dedicated for its use. On the other hand, the smaller devices (such as hand grips) generally do not provide an effective, complete workout, as they tend to concentrate on only a single muscle group. In any case, these devices usually must be used at home or in another location; spontaneous use of these devices in public settings is often not practical.
Isometric exercises, however, may be performed virtually anywhere, anytime. Isometric exercises refer generally to resistance training of the muscles by tension, usually provided by working the muscles in opposition to each other or against a substantially immovable object. For example, resistance training of the biceps muscles may be provided by pressing the palms of the hands upward against the underside of a desktop. Likewise, resistance training of the shoulders and chest may be provided by pressing the palms of the hands together and increasing the opposing pressure.
Thus, isometric exercises may be performed at home, in the office, or even while riding public transportation. At home, a person may use opposing muscle groups to provide the necessary tension for a particular exercise. Alternatively, the person may use an object such as a doorway as a base against which to push in order to isometrically exert his muscles. In the office, a desk may be used inconspicuously as a base, or a person may exert opposing muscles against each other while reading or doing other work. Similarly, these exercises may be performed while in a taxi or airplane, or while riding a bus or subway. The flexibility and convenience provided by the very nature of isometric exercises makes it more likely that a person will stick to an exercise plan.
Isometric exercise also allows resistance training to be performed in environments in which other forms of resistance training are impossible. For example, it is entirely impractical to provide resistance training equipment to astronauts stationed in space. Payload restrictions imposed on such missions simply do not allow the stowing of heavy equipment that is not critical to the purpose of the mission. However, isometric exercises may be performed without the use of such equipment, and may be performed without leaving a particular workstation or while complying with other physical restrictions. Isometric exercise is therefore well suited for use by those involved in the space program.
Currently, isometric exercises provide an effective resistance training workout, but provide no indication of the level of work being performed or of the progress made by the person performing the exercises. That is, conventional isometric exercises provide no quantitative measure of the effort exerted by the exerciser. This makes it impossible for the exerciser to set performance goals or to track improvement. Many people require such quantitative data in order to remain motivated to continue with an exercise program.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device that monitors certain performance characteristics of a person performing an isometric exercise.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device that provides a quantitative indication of the performance level of an isometric exercise.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a device that indicates to a user when a specific performance goal has been reached when performing an isometric exercise.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device that stores quantitative data corresponding to previous isometric exercise performance achievements.
The present invention is an apparatus for monitoring and displaying exertion data. The apparatus includes a sensor that measures a pressure change at the sensor and provides a pressure signal corresponding to a magnitude of the pressure change, a monitor device that receives the pressure signal and processes the pressure signal according to processing instructions and generates a display signal, and a display device that receives the display signal and provides visual information corresponding to the display signal. Preferably, the sensor includes a transducer against which incident pressure is applied and which generates a voltage level proportionate to a magnitude of the incident pressure, and a converter that receives the voltage level and converts the voltage level to the pressure signal. The pressure signal is preferably a digital signal. The monitor device preferably includes a processor that receives the pressure signal, processes the pressure signal, and generates pressure data and the display signal, and program memory, in which the processing instructions are stored and which provides the processing instructions to the processor to control processing of the pressure signal. The monitor device may further include data memory, for storing the pressure data. The pressure data may include data corresponding to an instantaneous pressure change at the sensor, or data corresponding to a peak pressure incident at the sensor. The monitor preferably further includes a clock generator for providing a periodic output signal, in which case the pressure data may include data corresponding to a duration of incident pressure at the sensor, data corresponding to a duration that incident pressure at the sensor is maintained above a threshold pressure, or data corresponding to a number of repetitions that incident pressure at the sensor crosses a threshold pressure in a positive direction, measured by the output signal of the clock generator. The monitor device may further include an audio output device, which provides an audible signal on actuation by the processor under the control of the processing instructions, when predetermined pressure data is generated. In this case, the pressure data may include a comparison result of first pressure data corresponding to a current pressure signal and second pressure data stored in the data memory; and the audio output device would provide an audible signal on actuation by the processor under the control of the processing instructions, when predetermined pressure data is generated. The monitor device preferably includes a switch which, when actuated, forces the processing instructions to a certain value. The switch may be coupled to an address input of the program memory, and actuation of the switch changes a program address of the program memory to a set value, causing interruption of processing of the pressure signal. Further, actuation of the switch may change a program address of the program memory to a set value, causing a change in the display signal. The display device preferably includes display elements to provide a visual indication of the display signal.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus also includes a fabric base, wherein the sensor, the monitor device, and the display device are attached to the fabric base. The fabric base may be formed in the shape of a glove that is adapted to receive a hand, or may simply be formed in the shape of a loop that is adapted to wrap around any body part, and which includes a fastener to secure the fabric base when the fabric base is wrapped around the body part. The fabric base may include an opening for receiving a thumb, and an elastic periphery adapted to provide a spring force such that the fabric base can grip a user""s hand. The sensor is preferably disposed within a region of the fabric base such that, when the fabric base is wrapped around a hand and a thumb of the hand is placed through the opening, the sensor is located proximate to the palm of the hand and the display device is located on the back portion of the hand, mounted on the monitor device. The sensor may be coupled to the monitor device by an electrically conductive wire that is disposed within the fabric base.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for monitoring and displaying exertion data may include a pressure sensor, a monitor device, and a display device. The pressure sensor includes detectors that measure a pressure change at the sensor and a transducer that provides a pressure signal corresponding to a magnitude of the detected pressure change. The monitor device includes a microprocessor that receives the pressure signal and provides a display signal to the display device based on the pressure signal and in accordance with a program instruction, and a program memory for storing the program instruction. The display device receives the display signal and provides a visual indication corresponding to the display signal. The pressure sensor, the monitor device, and the display device are attached to a fabric base. The fabric base is formed in the shape of a loop that is adapted to wrap around a hand, and wherein the fabric base includes an opening for receiving a thumb. The sensor is disposed on a region of the fabric base such that, when the fabric base is wrapped around a hand and a thumb of the hand is placed through the opening, the sensor is located proximate to the palm of the hand. The display device is disposed on a region of the fabric base such that, when the fabric base is wrapped around a hand and a thumb of the hand is placed through the opening, the display device is located on the back portion of the hand. The display device is preferably mounted on the monitor device, and the sensor is preferably disposed within the fabric base and is coupled to the monitor device by an electrically conductive wire that is disposed within the fabric base.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for monitoring and displaying information related to pressure exerted at a point of interest during an isometric exercise includes a fabric base, adapted to receive a body part. A sensor is attached to the fabric base and disposed at the point of interest during the isometric exercise, and measures a pressure magnitude at the point of interest and provides a pressure signal corresponding to the pressure magnitude. A monitor, which receives the pressure signal, processes the pressure signal to derive information that is meaningful to a user, and generates a display signal corresponding to the information derived from the pressure signal. A display device, attached to the fabric base, receives the display signal and provides a visual indication of the information to the user. The fabric base includes an opening for receiving a thumb. The sensor is attached to the fabric base on a first side of the opening, and the display device is attached to the fabric base on a second side of the opening.